winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyral
Kyral is a fairy who attends Alfea who is exclusive to the comics. She is Roxy's roommate. Appearance |-|Civilian= She has orange hair with bangs that is clipped by two blue hairpins, green eyes and fair skin. She wears pale green stockings, dark brown boots with a heel, a pale brown belt, a blue short skirt, and a lime colored top with round short sleeves. Kyral - Civilian.jpg |-|Pajamas= She wears pale green pajamas, with elbow length sleeves and pants that reach her knees. She wears white socks and green slippers. Kyral - PJs.jpg Personality Kyral does not like to study and would rather cheat than work hard. She is carefree and does not take things seriously until something bad happens. She is scornful towards the Winx, mocking Bloom while she was advising another fairy. She appears to have a short attention span and usually does not watch her mouth - like expressing her boredom aloud which lead to the professor to single her out. Although she takes the easy way out which results in disastrous consequences, she can right them and can admit to her mistakes. It can be assumed that she does not have confidence in herself, like when she looked depressed even though she passed her exam on Elementalogy. But when she does work hard she is able to achieve good marks. Comics #88: Kyral's Test It is almost time for class and Roxy is already ready in a rush to head for class, unlike her roommate, Kyral who is just taking her time. When they finally walk to class, Roxy is reminding Kyral that the test on elemental magic is within one week and Kyral will fail if she does not start studying now. Kyral does not stress about it, much less care. Roxy even points out that the class is difficult even for the Winx fairies. Kyral makes a mockery of Bloom, who thinks she is all so high and mighty. Roxy defends her friend, saying that she is one of the best Fairies. Then, Professor Zyron, enters the classroom and silences the noise. He is about to discuss the exam when Kyral rudely makes audible comments of the subject being a bore. Having enough of her attitude, Zyron asks her to share her knowledge of the subject, and of course, she cannot and is humiliated. Zyron warns her to start focusing, otherwise her grades will slip further than it already is. This infuriates Kyral and she angrily rejects Bloom's offer to help. A week later, Kyral has had enough of studying and goes to sleep. Roxy tells her that it is unwise to not study even a little but Kyral tells her not to worry about it because she has an solution. Roxy and Bloom notice Kyral walking somewhere. Roxy would like to know what she plans to do; she also lets Bloom know that this is not the first time that Kyral had disappeared, only to return to take a test and pass with good marks. Kyral sneaks into the library, searching for a book that contains a spell which will provide her with all the information she needs to pass the test. She finds the book locked in a power grid, amongst other rare and dangerous books, preventing anyone from stealing them. Kyral is still able to break the book out of the holding cell, when Barbatea catches her and demands that return the book to the power grid. Barbatea snatches the book back and is now ready to take Kyral to Faragonda's office to receive her punishment. But, Kyral is too determined to let that happen and shoves Barbatea, then miniaturizes her with magic. This leads Barbatea to fall into a trash can and fainting. Now that Barbatea is out of the loop, Kyral excitedly opens the spell book of instant learning. She finds the section for elementalogy but is presented with a problem: the last word is illegible. If she says it wrong, the spell will backfire and cause problems. She beings to regret her decision to have tried to say the spell, all for the sake of not wanting to study but still wanting to pass the test. She "flees" along with the other students but is thinking about telling the other teachers and Faragonda of what happened. However, she is more concerned that she will get expelled, so she chooses not to. The Winx hear the scream but the golem breaks the door down and knocks the girls unconscious. Kyral appears just in time to see what happened, and panics; thinking what she should do when realizes that miniaturizing it will reduce its strength and so, she casts the spell. The golem is now small and harmless and to prevent him from moving, Kyral puts up a force field around it. When the Winx applaud her smart thinking, Kyral confesses that it was her who had evoked the golem. Barbatea then lets her have it, telling her that she will be expelled. But the Winx defend Kyral. Sure, she made a mistake but in the end she came through and protected everyone. Barbatea eventually is convinced not to report her but will still be watching her. After the incident, the test is pushed further a week and the results of the test come in. Kyral looks upset, and Roxy wants to know why. The good news: Kyral passed. She is just upset that she did not get a higher mark since she was studying vigorously with Roxy. However, Roxy encourages Kyral and praises her considering she did save them from the golem. Roxy believes that Kyral will one day become an extraordinary fairy. Magical Abilities Kyral knows basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. She has been shown casting spells and invoking mystical beings through reading mystical texts (on accident). Though her powers were not specified, she is mostly shown using a miniaturization spell which she cast on her bag of books and Barbatea. Her magic is shown to be yellow and pink in color. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Fairies Category:Comics Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Season 4 (Winx Club)